7. PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The involvement of skilled biostatisticians and bioinformaticians is critical for the success of research in the basic and translational sciences. Research that is conducted to reduce the burdens caused by the racial disparities in cancer incidence is no exception. For this reason, a Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BBSR) is an integral part of this Morehouse School of Medicine/Tuskegee University and the University of Alabama at Birmingham Comprehensive Cancer Center Partnership. For full/pilot projects, outreach, research education and planning and evaluation activities, the BBSR provides consultation and collaborative support regarding study design, data management, and statistical and bioinformatics analyses. The BBSR also assists in the development of grant proposals, abstracts, and manuscripts. In addition to its work supporting the research of Partnership investigators, the BBSR's support enhances the biostatistical and bioinformatics capabilities of the Partnership institutions. This is accomplished by providing guidance to junior investigators and scholars (underrepresented undergraduate/graduate and medical students, medical residents, post-doctoral fellows, and junior faculty) regarding sound applications of statistics and bioinformatics principles in cancer research. The BBSR also participates in the Cancer Eeducation Programs of the Partnership.